fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Zeroth
Summary The Zeroth is the supreme being of The Black Pillars. It is the Alpha and the Omega, the beginning and the end of all things. An unknown period of time before the story begins, the Zeroth begins debating internally whether to end everything and sleep forever, or if it should continue on in the hope to see infinite new worlds blossom. For this purpose, it creates two beings that will embody it's contradicting desires - The Will to Continue and the Will to End. At the Final Shores, these two beings are destined to clash in a battle that will allow the Zeroth to make its choice once and for all. Powers and Stats Tier: 0''' '''Name: The Zeroth Origin: The Black Pillars Gender: Inapplicable Age: Inapplicable Classification: Absolute Reality, Highest Plane of Existence, Foundation of Everything Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Omnipresence, Omniscience, Creation (created the Will to End and the Will to Continue) Attack Potency: Boundless (Is boundless even to the strongest Ultimate One, who transcend Aether itself. Aether is the emanations of the Zeroth and the fundamental sustaining essence of all reality, including Kadmon itself. Aether is almost entirely independent of scale, with even the smallest "amount" being able to create worlds of any magnitude, dimensional, hierarchal or beyond. Exists beyond the outer limit of the Infinite Kadmon and Endless Abyss, transcending absolute infinty) Speed: Omnipresent (Aether, the fundamental essence of reality that pervades both physical, mental and spiritual entities as well as abstracts such as concepts and causality, is merely the emanations from the Zeroth) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Boundless Durability: Boundless (The concepts of destruction, on all analogues and levels, are things that can only exist as a result of the Aether it emanates. The Ultimate Ones are eternal absolute beings that cannot harm each other due to having reached the pinnacle of reality, and the Zeroth is far beyond them) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Omniscient Weaknesses: None Notes: Explanations on the Zeroth: The Zeroth is "real" as far as that concept can be applied to it. Which it really can't, because the Zeroth is the source of existence and non-existence both, and was "there" before them. It is "real". But it also isn't real. Being an omnipotent being that both contains everything and is the source of everything, it simultaneously contains the qualities of being "real" and being "not real". But it is also beyond those labels and restrictions. If that is hard to get your head around, good, it's intentional. The Zeroth lies beyond the outer limits of infinity. It lies beyond the infinite world of Kadmon, and the endless pit of the Abyss. It is the first, highest level of reality from which everything else stems. The Zeroth is truly boundless, and contains everything. It is free from all restrictions. It is both powerless and all-powerful. It is nothing and everything. It is living and dead. To use the example of the omnipotent rock paradox, it contains both the quality of being "unable to pick up the rock that cannot be lifted" and also the quality of being "able to pick up the rock that cannot be lifted". Even the name of "The Zeroth" is a restriction, a boundary, which it is free from, so even describing it is in essence a restriction that does not apply to it. Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Characters Category:Tier 0 Category:Gods Category:Monarch Laciel's Profiles Category:Black Pillar Characters